Suddenly There Was You
by xXDreamWeaverXx11
Summary: Caroline has been trying to fight her feelings for a certain hybrid. Now, with a new mission, those feelings and her willpower will be tested. Will she overcome them or surrender to the wicked passions of Klaus?


** Their lips met in a fiery blaze of passion. Their tongues twirling together as their sweaty skin meshed, with each hard thrust. They simply couldn't get enough of touching the other. Their hands branding each other's bare skin, with every heated stroke. Their bodies quivering and arching in perfect tune with the other. Her nails digging deep into his muscled ass, as he thrusted into her warm, wet shealth for the final time. Filling her and bringing them both to the brink of pure ecstacy. Or at least that's how Caroline had pictured things in her mind, as Tyler finished making love to her. Kissing her softly on the mouth, as he finished himself off. An once again, leaving her unfulfilled and disappointed.**

** But if she were to be honest with herself, it wasn't Tyler's fault. It was hers. Caroline simply couldn't help herself. Everytime she stared up into Tyler's onyx eyes, they transformed. Instead, the dark onyx turned a deep blue. Like the blue of the ocean at night, when the moon was reflecting off the water just right. Tyler's full, red lips became even fuller and when he smiled, his chiseled face sprouted dimples. Dimples, that belonged to another and had the disturbing affect of making her all hot and bothered. They made Caroline want to do all sorts of naughty things. Things, she never thought she would do. Which was saying something, because there wasn't a lot she wouldn't do. Caroline didn't mind experimenting, in the least. It's to bad that the hybrid they belonged to was a royal, evil ass. A pure, remorseless killer, if Caroline were being honest with herself.**

** Which is why Care shouldn't of been thinking about him. Klaus was responsible for making her boyfriend and friends lives miserable. Klaus had killed her best friend, Elena's aunt Jenna and had even killed Elena. An for what? All to complete some stupid sacrifice. A sacrifice, to make him immortal and therefore, untouchable. Klaus had even killed Tyler and then used Elena's blood to bring him back to life. Nearly draining Elena dry, in the process. In hopes, of creating more potential hybrids. Then there was the whole sire bond, between Tyler and Klaus. That made a sticky situation, all the more stickier. The sire bond had almost tore Tyler and herself apart. But Tyler's love for Care had prevailed and he was able to overcome the sire bond between himself and Klaus, with the help of his friend Hayley. An while Care wasn't to keen on Hayley, she was grateful to the she-wolf.**

** But that didn't mean that Care had to like her. Hayley was to high-strung and prissy for Caroline's liking. That, and Care suspected that Hayley was harboring some secret feelings for Tyler. That didn't go over to well with her. Which is why, she remained distant with the she-wolf. Tyler didn't believe Caroline's suspicions though and told her that he believed she was over-reacting. Care didn't like that Tyler had thought that, but she was grateful that he didn't try and push her and Hayley together. Instead, he respected her decision and just made seperate time for the both of them. An while Care didn't like that Tyler was spending alone time with Hayley, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and decided to trust him. Care did love him after all and she knew that Tyler loved her. Tyler had proved it on numerous occassions, so there was no reason for her to doubt him.**

** Besides, it was Care, that was having the impure thoughts. Caroline knew that it wasn't fair to Tyler, but she couldn't bring herself to break up with him. Care loved him to much and she was sure that her fantasies involving Klaus were just a passing faze. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. Convincing herself was a whole other matter though. A problem, that only seemed to be growing, as the days passed. Care continued to hold out hope though and just continued living her day to day life, acting as if everything was great. Now, if only she didn't have these doubts. Doubts, that things could be more exciting in her life...**

**"What are you thinking about?" Tyler asked. Kissing the top of her touseled, blonde waves and pulling her closer, to his warmth.**

** Caroline didn't think she would ever get tired of Tyler's affection and so, she snuggled up closer to him. The musky smell of their lovemaking still fresh in the air, as she burrowed her face into the solid wall of his bare chest. "Nothing. I was just thinking of how much I love you..." She paused. Thinking of how to breach the next topic, without coming off offensive. "But I was thinking..."**

** Caroline paused again, to look up at Tyler's handsome face and see if his facial expressions gave anything away. So far, it looked like he was just curious and patiently waiting for her to continue, with what she was going to say. Care, honestly didn't know why she was struggling to get her next words out...but she was. She could only assume it was because of her treacherous thoughts, during their lovemaking. An so, she forced herself to continue. **

**"Well Elena and Bonnie wanted me to go and assist them with a mission of sorts...and I was thinking of taking them up on it." Caroline said hesistantly.**

**"What sort of mission?" **

**Caroline purposely avioded Tyler's eyes, as she answered. "A mission, involving Klaus. They need me to help them distract him, as they go in search of the cure."**

**"I see..."**

** Caroline risked a look at Tyler and knew that he was livid. His eyes were glazed over and his pupils were dilated. Which signified, that he was on the verge of transforming. Tyler didn't like how her friends consistently asked her to distract the powerful hybid. Tyler was worried that Klaus might do something unpredictable and kill her. An even though Care had tried to reassure him, Tyler ceased to believe that Klaus wouldn't harm her. After all, Klaus had killed practically everyone else that he supposedly cared for. So what had made Caroline any different? Which was a good question. One that, if Care could get around to asking, she would discover the answer to. An she would make it a point to find that out. But first, she had to convince Tyler that she would be okay.**

**"Tyler...look-**

** But she was cut off, as Tyler jumped up out of bed. "No, you look!" He shouted. Standing before her; all bonze and muscle. Tyler was truly a sight to behold...naked. "I don't appreciate your "friends" putting your life in danger, all to benefit them and their selfish needs. It's not fair to you or me."**

** Caroline shot up out of bed, her body quivering all over. She was fuming. "Don't you dare insult my friends! They're not asking this of me, to be selfish. It's for everyone's best interest. They need to get the cure to take down Klaus. An if I can help them get it, to take down that soulless bastard, then I'm going to do it. An there's nothing you can say that's going to change my mind."**

** Tyler glared at her and she glared back. "Oh...I see how it is. You've already made up your mind and were planning to go, with or without my blessing." Tyler paused. Pacing around in front of Care for a bit. Trying to gather his thoughts, if Care were to guess. "If that were the case and you had already made your decision, what was the point of even telling me about it? Why not, just up and leave?"**

** Caroline was still fuming, from what Tyler had said about her friends earlier...but she pushed her anger aside and decided to be a little more sympathetic. She understood that Tyler was just concerned about her and couldn't blame him for reacting the way he had. Besides, she was the one to blame. She shouldn't of sprung this on him, so suddenly. An so, she reached out and lightly, caressed his smooth cheek. Trying her best to comfort him. "I didn't up and leave because I love you and because I owe it to you to let you know if I'm going somewhere." She replied. Smiling, to reassure him. **

**Tyler smiled back and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to him and whispering in her ear. "I'm sorry. It's just that...I don't want you to get hurt. Or worse, killed. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." **

**Caroline squeezed him back. "I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me. Klaus won't hurt me and Bonnie will be there to protect me, incase he tries." She whispered. "Trust me. I'm safe. Promise." **

** Tyler remained silent and just held her close. Breathing in her lovely scent. Reassurring himself that Caroline was right and that everything would be fine. She would return to him, in one piece. An if not, he would hunt down that bastard Klaus and tear him apart. Even if that meant he would die trying. He couldn't live without Caroline in his life. She meant the world to him. Caroline was his world and nothing and no one was going to take her from him.**

**"Hey Elena! It's me...yeah it's set. Tyler knows and is still a little uneasy about everything...but he supports me. So, I guess...I'll see you tomorrow. Night!"**

** Caroline hung up and began to undress. She needed a shower...bad. Tyler and her had had another two rounds of hot sex, after they had finished arguing and she felt disgusting. Care waited to the water was steaming hot and climbed in. She sighed. The hot spray felt amazing on her sore muscles. She washed her hair, first. Making sure to scrub deep, cleansing her tender scalp. All that hair pulling had really taken it's toll. Next, she lathered the whole expanse of her body and detached the shower head, for better cleansing.**

** As the water rippled down her smooth skin, Care messaged. Working the knots and kinks out of her muscles. All the while, picturing it was someone elses hands. Strong and capable hands. First, messaging her delicate neck. Working their way down to her shoulders and around, to her aching breast. Care felt her nipples tighten automatically. As they always did, whenever she thought of him. Gently she pinched them, releasing a soft moan. She repeated the cycle, pinching and groping her aching breast. Her other hand, working its way down the flatness of her midriff. The shower head in tow; as her thighs spread wide and the shower head was inserted.**

** Caroline groaned aloud, as she ground against the vibration. She thrust over and over, creating more wonderful friction. Picturing, all the while, that it was his thick cock that was inside her. Care's hand still played with her breast, as his gorgeous face appeared. Eyes the color of sapphires and full lips, capable of giving women the greatest of pleasures. Giving her, the greatest of pleasures. Care thrust faster and harder, her breaths coming quicker. She was close. An with one final thrust, her walls clenched and she was screaming his name.**

**"KLAUS!"**


End file.
